callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The P90 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on later levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However it can be found labeled "P90 SD" with a Silencer and Red Dot Sight in the mission All Ghillied Up after MacMillan takes down the guard and says "Oi, Suzy!" Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. Due to being classified as a submachine gun, it can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. There is often much debate between the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC and Wii version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is an excellent choice in terms of mobility in the PC and Wii version (Note: the glitch has been patched on other systems). Attachments *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights File:P902.JPG|Reloading the P90 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The P90 is again available as an SMG in Modern Warfare 2, with a few differences from the Call of Duty 4 version; it has reduced recoil, smaller Iron Sights, and a slightly more detailed weapon model. However it has the same damage stats, but is unlocked in multiplayer earlier, at Level 24. The side rail mounts on the weapon are completely unused, however such may serve as evidence that Heartbeat Sensors were originally going to be available for the SMGs. The high magazine capacity, with moderate damage at close range makes the P90 an intermediate weapon between SMGs and LMGs, particularly with Extended Magazines attached. This provides a 75 round capacity in a weapon that is much more mobile than a bulky machine gun. Without Akimbo, the P90 is very effective hip firing, due to the rate of fire, low recoil, and high accuracy while doing so. Weapon Camouflage is difficult to see on the P90 unless reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core gamemodes, the weapon can kill enemies in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, 3-4 with the perk active. But the P90 may require more consecutive shots landed in the case that the user faces an enemy having either Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. In Hardcore, the P90 can take down targets in about 1-2 shots, under normal circumstances. This means it is less effective than the UMP45, and consequently less used than the UMP. It has low penetration, but the high rate of fire and low recoil allow limited penetration potential, although FMJ doesn't help much with penetration. Because of its aptitudes, it is more useful to play Hardcore to gain Extended Mags by FMJ kills. Also of note is that the P90, with Extended Mags equipped (as well as Blinged using an additional attachment), has a sprint time increase, to that of roughly 25% added on to the regular sprinting time. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90_Sights_MW2.jpg|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the P90 is used only by SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. File:P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Inventory icon File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Trivia *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' when the P90 is shot anyone can hear the casings hitting the ground. This allows players to hear someone shooting a P90 with a silencer. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the P90 in the Wii and PC version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare still increases the player's sprint time by seventy five percent. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity CC 113." *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Extended Mags attachment will change the ammo counter from the standard bar display to that of a Light Machine Gun's ammo counter. This maybe due to a 75 round magazine having an ammo counter bar that would hinder the player in game. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player's hands are dangerously close to the muzzle. This is better seen while in 3rd person matches. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in "Loose Ends", there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but when going to pick up, the pick-up text only says "P90 Red Dot Sight." * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the P90 has a magazine like an LMG. *The P90 in-game has visible scrapes and scratches on the rail mount from the user taking out and inserting magazines. *The P90 with Extended Mags grants the player longer sprint time, much like with extreme conditioning in CoD4 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, when the player equips the P90 with akimbo and Scavenger Pro , the player has a total of 700 rounds. *The pick up icon for the P90 is the same for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Akimbo Weapons